Patch Notes 1.2.44
I: New and Revamped Heroes •Messenger Angela 499 Diamonds, 24,000 Battle Points, Launch Week Discount: 30% off Hero Specialty: This beautiful android has a full-map support skill, and can deal dangerously high damage. 1st Skill: Launches love energy in a designated direction, dealing Love Wave magical damage to an enemy target and adding a Lover's Mark (each Lover's Mark increases damage taken and reduces the target's movement speed. This skill heals when used on friendly targets. 2nd Skill: Launches a puppet string at a specified target, uppet-on-a-String dealing magical damage. If the target remains attached, it will be immobilized and take magical damage, with each Lover's Mark increasing the final damage. Ultimate Skill: Angela gathers energy to generate a shield for a Heartguard friendly target, absorbing damage. After a period of time, she becomes attached to the friendly target. Using this skill again, or the death of the friendly target, will cancel this effect. Passive: Smart Heart Each time Angela uses skills, her speed is increased. Attached friendly targets will also have their movement speed increased. ll. Weekly Free Heroes and New Skins •New Skins: Saber-metal Ronin 599 Diamonds Launch Week Discount: 30% off watch this space! lll. Hero Adjustments •[JawHead Smart Missiles: Base damage increased by 30. Compression: Each stack increases basic attack damage taken by 8%. up from 6%. Unstoppable Force: Cooldown reduced by 10 seconds. Adjusted his first set of recommended equipment. •Lesley Lethal Shot: Fixed a bug where this skill was not enhancing basic attacks with bonus critical chance. Adjusted Lethal Shot's damage multiplier from 1.2 to 1.3 Master at Camouﬂage: Fixed a bug where this skill’s cooldomm time didn't change correctly after being leveled up. •Pharsa Optimized her display effects Wings By Wings: Fixed a bug where. after using this skill. entering brush and then returning to her human form, Pharsa would lose the stealth effect granted brush. Solved a display error bug when first selecting this hero. •Alpha Spear of Alpha: Mana cost reduced by 20. •Estes Moonlight Immersion: Mana cost reduced by 20. Domain of Moon Goddess: Mana cost adjusted from 60 + Skill Level x 20 to 70 + Skill Level x 10. •Vexana Optimized Necromancer skin model. Cursed Oath: Initial damage increased by 50 at max level. •Freya Optimized Hunter skin model. •Alucard Optimized Hunter skin model •Fanny Optimized Youth skin model. •Franco Optimized Butcher skin model. IV:Battle Equipment and Spell Adjustments •Battlefield: # Optimized minion icon colors on the minimap. # Enemy displacement effects can now interrupt enemy skills. •Equipment: 1.Corrision Scythe: Adjusted total price to 2250. V: New Event and Features •MPL Celebration Event Opening Time: January 9. 2018 00:00 until the end of the MPL competition. You can see the big prizes of the two major contest regions in the event interface, and you can also buy time-limited avatar borders to support your favorite competitors! 20% of the amount spent will be added to the corresponding division's prize money, and you'll also receive Tournament Medals, which can be used to support your favorite teams and players. These can also be directly exchanged for the exclusive MPL skin Rafaela-Biomedic. VI: System Adjustments •Adjusted team ranked match parameters to make matching more accurate. •Optimized the following events and the system's corresponding red dot prompt logic: * Events: Time-limited Quests, Treasure Hunt. Weekly Recommendations, Invite Old Friends. -System: Competitions,Broadcast and Guides. Category:Patch Notes